The Order of the Marauders
by LovePotion9
Summary: When Dumbledore goes senile, Voldemort is as evil as ever, and Slytherins are falling for Gryfindors what is Harry to do? Why not make an order with his most trusted friends and advisors. Can this new order defeat Voldemort and figure out what's wrong with Dumbledore? No one said saving the world was easy.
1. A Little Bit of Life

**The Order of the Marauders**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe. All I own is what comes from my little mind. Thank you JK Rowling for let me play with your characters for a little while.**

**A.N: I just wanted to say thanks for tuning into my first official story. I know where this is going and it's going to be a fun ride so come along and join the fantasy train to Hogwarts!**

***Chapter One: A Little Bit of Life***

Sirius Black woke up in a white room. There was nothing in the room with the exception of a white table and chair. The last thing he remembered was watching Harry in horror as he fell back into nothingness.

He looked around the room again trying to find some way to escape, but there were no doors or windows. Suddenly the ground shook for several seconds and then ceased. When he looked around he noticed that a long hallway had formed. He was making up his mind whether to walk down it when he saw two figures walking towards him. He gave pause as they came closer, it was to blindingly white to make out who they were.

Sirius backed up into a corner of the room trying to come up with a mode of action as the white robed people gathered nearer. I must have gone insane, it's like Azkaban without the fear, he thought as the two figures stopped in front of him. The taller one removed his hood and stared at Sirius with a grin on his face.

"J… James? L…Lily?" Stuttered Sirius as the smaller figure removed her hood to reveal copper hair and green eyes.

"Sirius, dear friend. It's good to see you, even though the circumstances are less than satisfactory." Said James as Lily gave Sirius a hug.

"How are you guys here? Am I insane? Or dead?"

"You have passed on, but are at an in between stage. Here is the thing Sirius, you weren't supposed to die just yet."

"So what's going to happen now James?"

"Well you have been provided a choice, you can go on to the next world, or you can return to Earth. You get to make the choice, but I will say not many people get this opportunity."

"I would love to spend the rest of eternity catching up with you, but that will happen eventually. I'm the only family Harry has down there and he needs me."

"We knew you would feel that way. We wanted to thank you for the care you show him, as if he were your own son. We can never repay you for that, or give you back the years you spent in Azkaban. We did fill your bank account and money will never be an issue for you or Harry."

"Thank you James, and you too Lily. Harry deserves the best and I intend to give it to him. Thank you, you two have always been the best friends a guy could ever hope for."

"One more thing Sirius, we never got a chance to right our wrongs, not everything is as it seems. Enemies could become friends, friends could become enemies. Don't make the same mistakes we did." Said Lily as her and James began walking back down the hallway.

Sirius watched them leave, not sure what was going to happen next. Awhile past and still nothing was happening when all of a sudden a shock had Sirius landing on the floor. He thought something was finally happening but to his dismay all that changed was the table and chair being replaced by a bed. On the bed was a vial and a note.

_Sirius,_

_ Drink this potion and fall asleep, you shall awake in the casket they are putting in the ground for you. It should be interesting._

_Love,_

_J&L_

Sirius chuckled, whispered his love back, and drank the potion in one shot. It tasted like honey and blueberries. He immediately felt drowsy so he laid on the bed and fell asleep.

Harry was sitting in the front row at the outside ceremony of Sirius Black's funeral. He just stared at the casket, hoping it wasn't true, that Sirius was playing a jest that had gone too far. For him to be gone from this world after just regaining his freedom, it just didn't seem fair. Though what in life was fair? The biggest bully could have been everything their hearts desired. The nicest kid could have rags for clothes. No, fair this world is not. Though is It better to have whatever you want, or love. Money can buy many things, but love was not on that list. Harry was in deep thought and didn't realize Professor Dumbledore had called his name until Ginny nudged him and brought him back to the present, to the casket.

"Harry, I thought that you would like to share a few words to the guests about Sirius." Harry gave an affirmative nod and moved from his seat to the podium.

Harry was at a loss of words at first, just staring at the familiar faces of his friends and friends of Sirius.

"Thank you all for attending, I know this is a small crowd, but you are the only people he ever cared about, and who believed his innocence. I didn't get a chance to know him as well as some of you. He was a caring man, a hard worker, and a man who had been wronged. I miss him and I will fight for him because he fought for me and now he's gone. Now, more than ever, we need to fight for those who have been taken from us, and those who will be taken. Without their sacrifices, we wouldn't be where we are today. They do not die in vain, but rather in hope. In hope for a better future for our children and grandchildren. They are worth fighting for, and never giving up on." Harry wiped the tears from his face and moved towards his seat when he heard a noise behind him.

He turned around but didn't see anything so he started down the steps and out of the corner of his eyes he saw the casket move and heard a banging noise. He turned and stared at the casket, not sure what was going on. Dumbledore came up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head no.

Harry shrugged him off and moved forward with his wand up. He whispered '_Alohamora' _ and the casket lid flew open and up sat Sirius Black. After that, Dumbledore threw himself at Harry and Sirius and the three of them disappeared in a hazy smoke.

The three wizards landed in Dumbledore's office with Dumbledore pointing his wand at Sirius' throat.

"What trickery is this? Who are you and who sent you?"

"Professor, it is me, Sirius. There are no tricks, I was dead. I saw James and Lily, we talked. I had a choice to go on or come back. I chose to come back, to help Harry. I couldn't let him believe I had deserted him."

"Lies! No one comes back from being dead. I have called the ministry and they will take you to Azkaban until we get this mess sorted out."

"Albus, you can't be serious! And what? Spend another 12 years in Azkaban for doing nothing? How could you?" Spat Sirius angrily.

"The Sirius I knew died, I saw him. There is no way he didn't."

"I was dead Albus! They gave me a choice and I came back."

"We shall see, we can always give you a truth serum. Than we will see who you really are."

"Please be reasonable Albus, it's me," replied Sirius in a pleading tone.

"I believe him," whispered Harry all the while having watched the interaction between the two men.

"What would you know Harry? You're just a boy," Dumbledore said in a tone that marked amusement.

"Don't talk to him like that. He's more of a man then most men out there. He's earned enough respect from the wizarding world, and that includes you Albus."

"Professor, what's going on here?"

"I don't have time to explain Harry. Just trust me and all will be revealed. For right now, Sirius is going to be sent back to Azkaban until everything is figured out."

"NO! I don't think he will be professor. With all due respect we can't send this man back to jail. There is no need to keep him combined. He hasn't done anything wrong and you have taken 12 years of his life. 12 years he could have spent with me. You took him from me once, I thought I had lost him before I got a chance to know him. Now you want to take him from me again?"

"That was all for your protection Harry."

"It was for my protection to be abused by my muggle relatives? You people knew but didn't prevent it. I lived in a cupboard until I was ten and the one man who cared was locked away. We are leaving this place together Professor and you can't stop us."

"Move aside Harry, this is for your own good."

"Accio Firebolt!" Yelled Harry as Professor Dumbledore pushed Harry aside and grabbed for Sirius.

Harry's broom came blazing through the window and Harry jumped on and held out his hand for Sirius to grab. Before Albus Dumbledore had time to react, the broom with the two figures was flying into the clouds above.


	2. House of a Thousand Dreams

**The Order of the Marauders**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe. All I own is what comes from my little mind. Thank you JK Rowling for let me play with your characters for a little while.**

**A.N: I just wanted to say thanks for tuning into my first official story. I know where this is going and it's going to be a fun ride so come along and join the fantasy train to Hogwarts!**

****Chapter Two: House of a Thousand Dreams****

Harry's broom wasn't really fit for two riders so the first place they went was to retrieve Buckbeak. After Sirius was comfortable on Buckbeak, the duo took off with Harry in the lead. Not really sure where they were going, just knowing they couldn't go back to Hogwarts.

A couple of hours into their journey they both agreed that they needed to rest. Sirius dipped below the clouds to scout out a place to land. He came back with a wide grin on his face.

"Harry, I think I found more than a place to rest. I believe I have found a hideout for us."

"Really? Let's go take a look and see what it's all about," said Harry having Sirius take the lead down.

They landed in front of a modest two story house that was well run down. From the looks of it, it looked to be a muggle house. It sat o 10 acres of land that was all surrounded by trees. It would have made a beautiful home, if it were kept up.

Harry walked to the front door and tried the knob and the door opened with an eerie creak. He turned around and looked at Sirius, who gave him a nod, and followed him into the house.

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary in the house. There was a large kitchen, bathroom, parlor, and dining room downstairs. Upstairs there was another bathroom and five bedrooms, the master bedroom also had a master bathroom. To the two wizards it looked like a large family home that had been abandoned.

"I say we make this a home until we come up with a plan and figure out what we are going to do." Sirius mentioned to Harry as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I agree and no one would think to look for us here. While we think about what to do we can keep busy by fixing this place up. Oh and I also thought that it would be best if we don't use magic."

"Excellent idea on fixing this place up Harry, we could really make it look splendid. About the magic I don't think that will be a problem for me. Seems to me, I may have been brought back a squib. I feel my magic there, I just can't tap in to use it."

"That doesn't sound like a squib Sirius, that sounds like a lock on your magic. We can't really worry about that because they will find me if I use my magic. We can do research on it, but I'm afraid we can't fix it until I feel it's safe for me use magic. You know it's interesting that I thought I was battling evil, but as it turns out I am caught in the middle of a battle between good and evil and I just realized I don't want either side to win. At least not with their current leaders."

"Harry, Dumbledore is becoming old and senile. He's a bit crazy and I don't think we will have too many problems getting people against him. Why don't we just find a room with a decent bed and sleep for the night, something tells me we will come up with a plan and figure this out later."

In the days that followed the two wizards came to some realizations. The first one was that Harry was kind of a handyman, the second was that Sirius was not. After Sirius' 24th time hammer blow to his thumb Harry decided to take away said hammer and have Sirius hold the items he needed. In return Sirius did the housework. Ho cooked all their meals and cleaned up all the rooms of cobwebs and dust-bunnies.

For the next few weeks following their grand escape the two had gotten to know their surroundings quite well. They came to know that the house was situated very near a village, and the village happened to be a wizarding community. They disguised themselves, for Harry was well known, as father and son and discreetly asked about the house. They found out that it actually was inhabited previously by muggles and they abandoned it saying it was haunted. Harry and Sirius chuckled at this for they had met the ghost and found her to be quite amusing. With the information they gathered they spent much of their money in the village buying tools and food and really anything they needed for the house.

As June turned into July the house was beginning to look like a new house altogether. Having been kept so busy they hadn't had time to talk about the beginning of the summer. Even though they hadn't had time for themselves, the house surely benefitted from it. Harry had magically transformed the house without using any magic at all. It looked newer, brighter and liveable. Sirius had taken over the grounds of the house and it looked beautiful. Harry's favorite place outside was a gazebo that sat next to a whistling brook with a bridge expanding over it. He felt the noises and lull of the brook to be a relaxing and comforting all at once. It was at the gazebo that Sirius found Harry deep in thought.

"Harry I think we need to talk about what we have both been thinking about."

"I agree Sirius, I just am unsure of where to start. I have so much anguish at a person I thought I could trust."

"As do I Harry, that man back there is not the same man I grew up knowing, somehow his ideas have been twisted and are no longer of the straight and narrow."

"So what do we do now? I feel so helpless right now. I'm also fearing for my friends, not knowing whether they are safe."

"I have an idea that I think will work but we will need more people."

"What's your idea?"

"I say we start our own order. You can be the leader and this way we know it's not corrupted. I fear the Order of the Phoenix is beyond corrupted and we need to recruit people we trust to our cause."

"I think that could work. I'll need all the help I can get if I am to fight two great wizards."

"We'll take it as it comes. We will be organized and only wizards whom both of us trust completely will be allowed to join our ranks. "

The two wizards continued to form a plan well into the twilight. Eventually they made their way inside, continuing their talk over dinner. They had come up with a plan and their first order of business was getting people on their side. They comprised a list of their top trusted friends, the ones they would talk to first. Their ultimate goal was to convert the whole Order of the Phoenix to Harry's cause, instead of Dumbledore's. Well after dark Sirius suggested they give it a rest and work more on the house the following weeks and come back to _The Plan_ after they both had time to think more about strategies and ideas. Not long after the tired wizards made their way to bed.

**A.N: I know this was kind of a filler short chapter but the next chapter is surely going to be an entertaining one when someone decides to drop by the house unaware of anything that's going on. It will be fun! Till next time.**


	3. The Man in Black

**The Order of the Marauders**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe. All I own is what comes from my little mind. Thank you JK Rowling for let me play with your characters for a little while.**

**A.N: I just wanted to say thanks for tuning into my first official story. I know where this is going and it's going to be a fun ride so come along and join the fantasy train to Hogwarts! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. Between work, my family, and moving, I've not had a chance to post this one. I hope it was worth the wait.**

*****Chapter Three: The Man in Black*****

He apparated in front of the gate that led to his house. He knew it would need repairs, he was certain he could get some house elves to fix it up. He had had reservations about selling it to muggles, but not wanting to keep this dreadful memory hole he caved in and sold it to them. He figured they would fix it up and make it look like a home again but they weren't in it for 1 day when they ran screaming talking about ghosts and a haunted house. He gave an unimpressive snort at the thought and quickly moved inside the gate and down the cobblestone path to the front door. He looked around and thought the yard was in immaculate shape for having been neglected for so long. When he got to the door and opened it he didn't hear the insufferable squeak that it could never seem to forgo. Odd, he thought as he moved farther in and noticed no dust or broken windows. If he didn't know better he would think this was an inhabited house. He was just about to head upstairs when he heard a muffled chuckle coming from the door that could only lead to the kitchen. Pulling out his wans he reached for the door with a gloved hand and stepped through to the other side.

"Cease what you are doing and turn around. I am not afraid to hurt you."

Sirius turned around and swore, he was followed by Harry who mimicked Sirius with his choice of words.

"Why Sirius Black, what a surprise, though I can't say it's a pleasant one."

"What are you doing here Snape?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I believe I will be the one asking questions. You are aware that the whole of the wizarding world wants you caught for kidnapping their beloved hero." He said with sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Kidnapping? Is that what they are calling it? I believe you bloody well know I didn't kidnap Harry."

"It is not what I know Sirius. You ran off with Harry and Dumbledore wants him back at Hogwarts, and you locked up in Azkaban where you can't ruin anyone's plans."

"I am not being taken back to that ruddy prison. You will have to kill me before you take me there."

"A pleasure I assure you is all mine."

Harry watched his Godfather and Professor Snape go back and forth with words, each more venomous than the last. An idea came to him, he wasn't sure it would work but he had to try. It might save his godfather's life, and his life in the end.

"Why don't you join us?" he whispered and it took both men by surprise as they had completely forgotten about Harry.

"Join what?" snapped Snape getting over his surprise first.

"We are creating a new order and we need members. Would you be our first member?"

"This isn't a child's game Harry. This is grim business and The Order of the Phoenix is led by a powerful wizard whom he-who-must-not-be-named fears above all else. What's to say your little club could do better?"

"With all due respect professor, but that order is led by an old man who has gone senile and should retire. I know this isn't a child's game, I've known since I was eleven. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to beat Voldemort, but I'm afraid there won't be a victorious outcome with Dumbledore as the leader. I know it means being together with enemies, but I am prepared to put aside differences if it means winning this war against violence. We can't do that without you Professor, so please, think about joining the cause that want's to win the right way."

"Why are you asking me Potter? You and I don't have the most civil track record. I will admit that is my fault, but you don't have to make me look like a fool to be the bigger man in this situation."

"I trust you Professor, don't ask me why or how because I myself don't have the answers to those questions. All I know is we need all the people we can get and that includes you."

"Potter, you have made some valid points and I am willing to join your order, but you have to agree on something for me."

"What do you ask of me?" he asked nervously.

"You must return to school. No matter what you think, he-who-must-not-be-named is still leery of Dumbledore and you'll be safe there."

"You don't have to go back Harry, you'll be just as safe here."

"I'll do it. No don't look at me like that Sirius. Be reasonable, it will be much easier to persuade people if I go back. I won't have to sneak around and risk getting caught. Snape, if I agree to go back to school, we are going to take a Wizards Oath. I want your word you are on our side and no one else's."

"You have my word, but know that won't amount to anything, I will consent to a Wizards Oath."

"Very well, Sirius can be our witness and we'll do the oath."

"Perhaps I should do the magic, don't want Dumbledore to be finding you two."

"Good idea," said Harry with a nod.

"Hold out your hand Potter. Now I will say the oath and you will repeat after me. We will both be bound by our words and if they are broken by either person, death befalls that person. Are you prepared to enter into such an agreement Potter?"

"Yes professor," he replied unwavering.

"Good, you want to be treated like a man, so that is what I am going to do Potter. Now hold your wand arm out so we can get this done."

Harry did as he was told, nervous about putting his life and trust in a man so cold and uncaring. He just hoped against hope it was the right move.

"Now repeat after me," Snape was saying as he also held out his own arm.

_Ribbons of red, goblets of gold_

_Join hands with emerald green so bold_

_This is an oath I do swear to take_

_Until one is to never awake_

_One does not break thy trusted words_

_Unless the promise has been reversed_

_We swear allegiance to the cause_

_One really has no time to pause_

_If either person does not comply_

_They most definitely will die_

_Cause death is truly just_

_When breaking a friends trust_

_Ribbons of red, goblets of gold_

_Join hands with emerald green so bold._

__ As the oath was being said Harry see the magic working from the end of Snape's wand. It twisted around their outstretched arms and as they neared the end the magic grew brighter. As Harry said the last word the light burst and brightened the whole room and in a flash it was gone.

Harry looked at his arm, not seeing a difference but knowing that something had surely changed this evening. He wasn't sure what, but he had a good feeling about it.

**A.N: So I know that Snape is a bit out of character and I think I might keep him that way. Don't worry, I'll still keep him the same Snape that everyone loves, but I also wanted to show the side of him that Lily fell in love with, before he became a jerk. He has a back story and it includes more then Lily (at least in my story) and I want to show that side. I even have a love interest for him ;) Hope you guys enjoy the story.**


End file.
